


Only human

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Bottom Connor, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies, Everyone is a dick in this, Hate Sex, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Shame, Top Gavin Reed, Unrequited Crush, Verbal Humiliation, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: When Gavin gets Connor an awful gift for his birthday, the android decides he's had enough of being mistreated by the human...
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Only human

**Author's Note:**

> Not the soft Convin I've always wanted to write but hey, I finally wrote Convin and that's a victory in itself!  
> I hope everyone enjoys but keep in mind that this is not a nice story so tread carefully!

„I heard it’s your birthday today, tin can.” 

Connor’s insides tensed as much as that was possible for an android as he heard Gavin Reed’s voice behind him. It was not that he hated the man but the detective made it extremely difficult for Connor to stay true to his usual calm and cheerful character. 

Connor had been a deviant for almost a full year now. The revolution had gone over peaceful, and androids were well on their way to getting the same rights as humans had. But somehow, that message hadn’t gotten through to Gavin Reed, it seemed. Of course, Connor was used to people around him being suspicious of androids or outright disliking him. Even his own partner, Hank, had threatened and hated him in the beginning. But while most people, including Hank and many others at the DPD, had long since come to accept the presence of android investigators or at the very least accepted them begrudgingly, Gavin was still his angry, old self. 

Despite numerous complaints and shouting matches in Captain Fowler’s office, Gavin couldn’t be persuaded to stop harassing Connor. At first, the android had assumed it would pass, eventually, as it had done for everyone else at the DPD. But days passed, then weeks and then months, and there had been no change in Gavin’s behavior. Connor had been nice and kind to him as he was to everyone else – but to no avail. And Connor didn’t understand that at all. 

After a while, he’d tried to figure out what might be going on in the detective’s mind but came to no satisfying conclusion. 

Then, one day, he had suddenly noticed a change in Gavin’s demeanor. The detective had still treated him horribly, but something about the way he did it was off. It had taken Connor a while to get to the bottom of this mystery but at some point, he had realized that Gavin wasn’t really looking at him anymore. Where the man had been glaring directly into Connor’s eyes before, it suddenly seemed like he had trouble looking at Connor at all, let alone into his eyes. Confused by that, the android had checked the human’s vitals and discovered that Gavin’s pulse sky-rocketed whenever he spoke to Connor. The android had kept an eye on that for a while, and the results were always the same. 

_ "Sounds like a schoolgirl with a crush to me” _ , Hank had said when Connor asked him what it might mean if someone kept seeking a person out when they were obviously stressed in that person’s presence. Something had clicked, and, suddenly, everything had made sense to Connor. The brunet had kept investigating the curious case of Gavin Reed some more over the following days and had come to the conclusion that Hank must have been right. That, in turn, had left him with an uncomfortable mix of confusion and anger in the pit of his stomach that rose again, now that Gavin approached him once more. 

Connor turned to look at Gavin, and surely enough, the detective avoided his gaze again. Anger rolled through the android like a tarry mass that burned and sought to destroy everything in its way. 

“It is, Detective”, Connor answered finally, hoping his voice didn’t show any of the turmoil inside of him, “Thank you for noticing.” 

“Aaaaw, did you think anything less of me?” Gavin grinned and pulled a small package out from behind his back. He set it on the table in front of Connor, and the android stared at it in confusion for several long moments. If there was anything he wouldn’t have expected to happen today, it was Gavin actually getting him a gift for his birthday.

“Thank you, Detective”, he said after a few beats of silence and managed to direct a genuine smile at Gavin. The human actually smiled back this time and gestured at Connor to unwrap the gift. The android was curious and pleasantly surprised at receiving anything from the man so he did as Gavin suggested. The gift was expertly wrapped in a beautiful blue paper, and Connor did his best not to completely tear it apart. 

But when he saw what Gavin had gotten him for his birthday, Connor wished he had torn the paper apart- and the gift with it. Inside the small nest of wrapping paper sat a box containing a shape sorter toy for infants. 

“Happy first birthday, tin can”, Gavin commented, then laughed and retreated to the break room – presumably to drink his third cup of coffee in as many hours and boasting to Officer Chen about tricking Connor. 

The android, however, remained at his desk, unsure of what to do. He was angry and felt humiliated for being stupid enough to consider that Gavin might have changed after all this time. He should have known that the detective was just trying to set him up and have some fun at his expense, but he had wanted to believe in everyone’s ability to change. And now here he was. 

A familiar feeling of anger rose in Connor’s chest. He had felt it many times before and every single time it had been directed at Detective Reed. Connor was angry because the human still treated him like he was a lesser being, because Gavin had a crush on him and was too cowardly to admit it and do something about it, and at himself for letting the detective get away with all of this. 

In a few darker moments Connor had thought about how he could take revenge on Gavin but up until now, he had never seriously entertained the idea of putting those thoughts into action. Now, however, Connor was seething with rage and willing to do almost anything to get back at Gavin. He knew it was petty and would only make him feel better temporarily. But Connor figured that pettiness was just another of the human emotions he had developed since his deviation. 

And so he got to work but kept an eye on Gavin, waiting patiently for him to go to the bathroom so Connor could corner him there and finally get his revenge. It scared him a little at times to realize how angry he could get and more than once the android considered just letting the detective’s prank slide. But then he overheard Gavin tell another officer about it with obvious glee on his face and Connor decided he had let the human get away with too much already. 

Almost an hour later, Gavin finally left the bullpen in the direction of the bathrooms. Connor was on the edge of his seat, trying to figure out the appropriate amount of time to wait until Gavin was done in there, but before he left the bathroom again. In the end, Connor couldn’t even say how long he waited before he got out of his seat and went to follow Gavin. While on his way, his thirium pump started beating harder with excitement, and bitter glee spread inside him like poison. 

When Connor entered the men’s room, Gavin was busy washing his hands and didn’t pay him any attention at first. Finally, as the man turned his head, he saw Connor and immediately looked away again.

“You following me, tin can?” 

"I’ve had quite enough of your behavior, Detective”, Connor said and leaned against the wall, successfully blocking the door. It took Gavin only a second to assess the situation and come to the conclusion that there was no way out for him. Connor couldn’t help but smile a little at the thunderous expression that crossed the detective’s face at the realization

“Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?”, Gavin snarled, gritting his teeth, “Knock me out again like you did back in the evidence locker? I doubt Fowler will let that shit slide a second time.” 

“I assure you, physical violence won’t be necessary.” A smile spread on Connor’s face at the confused expression of the man opposite him. He could see on Gavin’s face that the man was still looking for a way out of the room. But his vitals made it clear that it was more anger than fear that guided him. But that was just how Gavin always was, Connor figured and let the triumphant grin on his face grow even wider just to spite the human in front of him. The angrier the detective got, the better for his plan. “I was rather thinking we could talk a bit and settle those differences between us.”

“Yeah right”, Gavin snorted, “We have a nice little chat, and then what? We become best friends?”

“Isn’t a closer relationship with me in your interest?”

Connor did his best to look innocent as he asked, but he couldn’t quite brush the gleeful smirk off his face. Especially not when he could see Gavin’s stress levels rising. The detective seemed to know just what Connor was talking about. 

“I know your true feelings for me”, the android finally added, and Gavin’s face fell. Anger mixed with fear when Connor checked his vitals a moment later, and the android had a feeling he was slowly but surely getting to where he wanted to go with this. Gavin looked for a way out once more before his posture changed as if he was readying himself for battle. 

“I don’t know who told you about any feelings I supposedly have for you, but whatever they said, it’s a big fat lie”, Gavin growled his entire body tense. Connor didn’t even need to employ any of his fancy programs to see that the man was lying. 

“There’s no need to lie to me, Detective”, Connor said as calmly as he could, knowing it would only anger the man more, “Many humans are in love with androids nowadays.”

“As if I’d ever love a stupid fucking plastic.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Detective…”

“I’m not-“

Suddenly, Gavin surged forward, crashing their mouths together. It was rough and uncoordinated, and Connor was sure it had to hurt the detective quite a bit, but he was far too satisfied by the fact that his plan was coming to fruition so easily. He pulled Gavin into a more graceful kiss, even though he didn’t have much experience in that department, but the human didn’t seem to notice or mind. Instead, Gavin’s hands shot up to Connor’s shoulders, and his fingers dug into the skin there through the android’s clothing. There was some slight pain, but it was a discomfort Connor was willing to endure if it got him what he wanted in the greater scheme of things. In turn, he buried his fingers in Gavin’s hair and pulled on it in a way he was certain was painful. But the human only moaned into his mouth. 

“I say we have about ten to fifteen minutes before anyone notices we’re gone, Detective.”

Connor had broken the kiss after a while and was now looking at Gavin expectantly. Kissing was only the first step in his plan. The baffled look on the detective’s face was like the icing on a cake for the android. He hadn’t been sure he would even get this far, but now things were going much better than expected. A quick scan told the android that Gavin’s arousal level was rising steadily and if there was any reason for him not to trust his own systems, the obvious bulge in the detective’s jeans was proof enough. Connor smirked at Gavin. 

“O-okay. How do we…?”, the man began and gestured awkwardly between them. Connor’s smile only grew wider as he undid his belt and began pushing his pants down his legs. 

“I have a self-lubrication feature”, he told Gavin conversationally and noticed another spike of arousal in the man’s vitals, “I think that’ll come in handy here.” 

Gavin nodded eagerly but remained unmoving otherwise. He seemed well and truly entranced by Connor. The android couldn’t help the way pride took hold of him at that moment. Of course, he had known of the effect he had on Gavin before but to see it so clearly on the man’s face in a moment like this made all of it more real and much more enjoyable. 

But Connor had to get things moving along before someone came in and caught them like this. So he quickly shucked his pants and underwear down until they pooled around his ankles and turned. He made sure to put his ass on full display as he bent down to rest his elbows on the counter by the sinks. Then, Connor shot Gavin a heated look over his shoulder and could only barely contain a snort at the sight of the man obviously just about to lose it before they had even really done anything. 

“Hurry up, Detective, we don’t have much time”, Connor urged, wiggling his butt and blinking up at Gavin in a way he knew humans considered arousing. It seemed like that had been the right thing to do because it freed Gavin from his stupor. In one quick motion, the man unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear – but only just enough so he could comfortably take himself in hand and give himself a few strokes. The detective was surely terrified of the idea of anyone walking in and seeing him fuck an android. The thought of the humiliation that would follow almost made Connor want them to be discovered. But he doubted he would come out of this unscathed, so he decided against it. 

Then, without warning, Gavin pushed inside of him quickly and urgently. Connor was glad his components were designed to withstand such rough treatment and wondered for a brief moment if this was how Gavin treated his human partners too. If so, the android pitied them. He didn’t waste much thought on Gavin’s potential other partners, though. Instead, Connor focused on the sensation of the detective inside him. Gavin surely wasn’t the biggest man Connor had ever been with, but he made up for it in girth and that was more than enough for the android. For a while, Connor had thought about turning off his pleasure sensors so, no matter what he did, Gavin wouldn’t be able to bring him to climax and would have to deal with the humiliation of that. But eventually, Connor decided against it. This was supposed to be punishment for Gavin, yes, but that didn’t mean the android couldn’t have a little fun for himself. 

While Connor was still contemplating this, Gavin seemed to have found his footing and began to thrust into the android. He immediately set a hard and fast rhythm that was sure to make this a quick affair. Connor had no problem with that – it wasn’t like they had much time, to begin with. Certain that the detective wouldn’t care much for his pleasure, the android wrapped a hand around his own length and stroked himself in time with Gavin’s thrusts. Besides the neglect of his erection, Connor didn’t have much to complain about, though. Gavin obviously knew what he was doing, and under any other circumstances, the brunet would have surely enjoyed this encounter. But this wasn’t about the pleasures of sex for Connor. This was part of his plan to knock Gavin off his high horse and get his revenge for all the humiliation and hate he’d had to take from the human in these past months. 

“You love this, right?”, Connor whispered after a particularly loud groan from the man behind him. All he got from Gavin as an answer was a garbled noise of arousal. 

“You think you finally got me, where you want me, huh?”, the brunet continued, trying not to sound as out of breath as he felt, “The big, stupid tin can has finally fallen for your charms and gives you what you want. This is what this is for you, right, Detective?”

“The fuck’re you on about?!”

Connor could hear the arousal in the panted words from the man behind him. Gavin was truly enjoying this. And if his arousal levels were anything to go by, Connor had hit a nerve. 

“You think you got me here, bending over for you because you’re better than me”, Connor went on mercilessly, only interrupted by a moan as Gavin’s next thrust hit his prostate, “But you’re wrong.” 

A grin spread on the android’s face as he said it. Confusion and stress crept into the results Connor got from his next scan of Gavin’s vitals. Where there had only been arousal before, uncertainty and worry were starting to crawl in, and it was exactly what the brunet wanted the detective to feel. He would let him have his pleasure, but he would make it taste so sour that Gavin wouldn’t dare ever insult him again. 

“You’re only in control of this because I let you.” Connor clenched his hole around Gavin as he spoke, causing another spike of arousal for the man. It was obvious this wouldn’t last much longer, so the android hurried to deliver the final blow. “You’re nothing, Detective, and you know it. That’s why you treat me like garbage. And that’s why you love and fear me at the same time. You wish you could control me, but you can’t. I will always be more than you. Stronger, better, more intelligent. You know it and I know it, and that’s why this is the only taste of me you will ever get. Because you are just not worth any more than a quick, emotionless fuck with someone who will never feel the way about you that you feel about them.” 

With a sound between a shout and a whine Gavin came. To his surprise, Connor had realized that all those hateful words he had directed at the detective just now had only added to the man’s arousal. It was strange and unexpected but nothing Connor wanted to think about as he felt Gavin fill him with hot spurts of his release. Allowing his sexual intercourse protocols to take over the reins, the android gave himself a couple more strokes and then followed Gavin over the edge. 

Unlike the detective, however, Connor didn’t allow himself to linger. The moment his orgasm subsided, and his main protocols took over again, he began to wriggle and move about until Gavin got the hint and pulled out of him. Without even looking at him, Connor pulled his pants and underwear back up and got dressed. As he went to check his looks in the mirror to make sure he looked as immaculate as usual, Connor caught a glimpse of Gavin leaning against the wall of one of the bathroom stalls. His pants were still down and he was out of breath, but instead of the relaxation one expected to find on someone’s face after having sex, there was worry and shame. Connor smirked again, then turned around. 

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson, Detective”, he said in the friendliest voice he could muster, smiling his standard Connor-smile, “I’m sure it will help you pick a better gift for me next year.”

That being said, Connor turned on his heels and left the bathroom, leaving Gavin to do the clean-up and deal with his humiliation on his own. As he walked back to the bullpen, however, Connor’s smile faded somewhat. He had gotten what he wanted, and yet victory felt hollow. Connor’s reasoning that this was a petty reaction to be expected by a human or someone with human emotions, now felt like an excuse for him to be cruel. He was supposed to be better than this. He shouldn’t want to stoop so low. But emotions were a tricky thing, Connor began to realize once more. 

Back at his desk, he threw Gavin’s gift into a nearby trash can and spent the rest of the day contemplating his emotions as Gavin’s cum dried on his thighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Connor, I guess!  
> Hope everyone enjoyed :D Comments and kudos are much appreciated and you can always come say hi on twitter @Noisestrangest !


End file.
